


The (Institutional) Memory of Elephants [Fanmix]

by raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Playlist, West Wing-Inspired AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for knittycat99's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6028909">"The (Institutional) Memory of Elephants"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Institutional) Memory of Elephants [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knittycat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The (Institutional) Memory of Elephants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028909) by [knittycat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/pseuds/knittycat99). 



  


[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zt47hf37cfwvu7y/Elephants.zip?dl=0)

Tracklist:

  * "Paralyzed" - Millennial 
  * "Return to the Moon (Political Song for Didi Bloome to Sing, with Crescendo)" - EL VY 
  * "Political Scientist" - Ryan Adams 
  * "The Quiet" - Troy Sivan 
  * "Just A Human" - Cam Monroe 
  * "Who You Are" - Phillip LaRue 
  * "What Would I Have to Do?" - David Myles 
  * "Broken Side of Me" - Keyan Keihani 
  * "Home" - Three Star Revival 
  * "I Don't Know" - Shelly Fraley 
  * "Dreamers" - Millennial 




End file.
